Adventure's of the Past (Sonic Boom)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A hedgehog appears wanting the power which Amy has as she is taken Sonic and the others learn just what the pink hedgehog has been through before she met them, will they save her?


**Adventures of the Past **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over an island and a village that was situated on it called Hedgehog village, the sun was beaming down and the soft summer breeze blew through the quaint little village. A pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose smiled happily, as she walked through the streets, she was heading to one of her favourite stores that sold Fuzzy Puppy items, games, and accessories. She was excited as a few new pieces were available to purchase.

As she walked further into the village she spotted a familiar purple hedgehog wearing a black and gold cape and black boots, come through the entrance. Her eyes widened in fear and she froze in her step. He began terrorizing the citizens. Amy bit her lip, she wanted to help them, but didn't want to be seen by the male hedgehog.

The villagers screamed when he illuminated his body in a red veil of energy, Amy gasped but sighed in relief when she spotted Sonic racing towards him, Tails followed close behind. Amy nodded and quietly slipped away.

…

Sonic had been relaxing on his hammock when he over heard the commotion coming from the village. He raced there straight away, to what he assumed would be Eggman causing a ruckus as usual, but he was totally surprised to find an unknown hedgehog that was the cause.

"Huh, it's not Egghead." Sonic exclaimed in surprise as he skidded to a halt.

"Who is he?!" Tails questioned as he flew down and landed beside his big brother.

"Beats me, he just showed up and started terrorizing people." Sticks explained as she jumped onto the scene along with Knuckles.

"Never seen him around before," Sonic stated as the hedgehog finally spotted the group.

The hedgehog let his long black and gold cape flow behind him as he came to a stopped in front of Sonic, "I suggest you move out of my way, before I blow you to smithereens." He growled in a menacing way.

Sonic glared at the hedgehog unfazed by him, "you gotta be kidding pal, you're crazy if ya think I'm going to just let you go ahead and attack people. Who the heck do you think you are anyway?!" He demanded.

The purple male shook his head in annoyance his voice deep, "I don't have time for ideal chit chat, but to humour you, I will at least reveal my name, I am Soul the dark hedgehog, a hedgehog to be feared. If you want me to stop attacking this pitiful village, then I propose that you find the one that I am looking for." Soul stated as he folded his folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Sonic carefully stepped forward, "and who might that be?"

"A pink hedgehog, a girl. Her name is Amy Rose, I would very much like to see her." Soul smirked as he opened his eyes and stared at Sonic whose eyes widened in shock as the others did as well and they looked at one another.

…..

Amy sighed as she hid behind a tree and she peaked her head to watch, "oh, I have to. I can't allow him to cause any more damage. I'm not sure if Sonic would be able to beat him, he's really powerful." She mumbled to herself. She out a breath and nodded in encouragement.

Stepping out from the trees she approached the group, "Soul!" She yelled as she walked up to them.

Soul eyes widened, and he smirked at the pink hedgehog, "Ahhhhhh, Amy…It's been so long. I've missed you." He chuckled evilly.

Sonic frowned as he stepped up and stood beside Amy, "what do you want with Amy?!" He demanded.

"Her power!" Soul grinned as he gazed at Amy.

Amy trembled a bit but she stood her ground "I don't know what your talking about I don't have any powers."

"Amy, have you forgotten who I am? I can detect any power source and my senses are never wrong. You have obtained the power of my people. Which they entrusted to you, and by my accounts they picked the wrong person. Now surrender to me, or this village and these rats are history!" Soul threatened.

The gang were all surprised at this, "hey we're not rats, well I guess maybe Sticks may closely resemble one!" Knuckles complained.

Sticks growled and whacked her boomerang on the echidnas "hey!" Stick's yelled

"Ow!" Knuckles whined, as Tails rolled his eyes at them.

Amy growled clenching her fist tight she watched as Sonic stood in front of her with in a protective stance with his arm sticking out. "I'm not letting Amy go anywhere with you!" Sonic said as her eyes widened.

"Sonic, no. please." Amy pleaded placing a hand on his shoulder she stepped forward. "Soul is very powerful, I don't think you'll be able to beat him."

"Amy, what are you talking about? I'm Sonic I always beating everyone, there has never been someone that I've not been able to beat." Sonic stated cockily.

Amy rolled her eyes at him and placed her hand on his arm, "but he's not like anyone else we've ever fought before. Please trust me, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Ames, I don't want you to get hurt." Sonic stated seriously.

"I would listen to her if I were you." Soul smirked as he played with his hands.

Sonic growled and was about to step towards him but Amy pulled him back. "stay out this!" he growled at the dark hedgehog.

"No, I can't allow you to fight him Sonic." She said and walked passed him and closer to Soul "okay Soul I surrender, as long as you promise not to hurt anyone or destroy this village." Amy bargained.

Soul smiled as he clicked his fingers to allow his hands to stop glowing a deep red colour. "Well, as much as it would be fun destroying this village. I will agree to your terms, Now hold still this won't hurt one bit," he chuckled as he snapped his fingers and a ball of energy appear around Amy and she was lifted up in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amy yelped.

"Amy!" Sonic growled his fist clenched in rage.

"What do we do we do we can't let him take her!" Sticks cried out.

"Stand back if you know what's good for you," Soul said with a grin as he watched Sonic and the others get closer, he waved his arm and him and Amy disappeared.


End file.
